My Allegiant Ending
by flyingpigsandsoftballs1603
Summary: I know this is overused but my friend really needed a different ending to allegiant, so I wrote her one and decided to post it. First fanfic so constructive criticism is accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Tris Chapter 50 (takes place on page 474 right after Tris said " I didn't come here to steal anything)

I twist and lunge toward the device. The gun goes off and pain shoots up my arm. I had assumed David was a better shot than that. Then I find the reason why the bullet missed it's designated target. Caleb had come in after the death serum had cleared out and had tackled David, taking his gun in the process. " I had to make it up to you," he said "Now hit the button and come on!" Needless to say, he didn't have to tell me twice. " I've already forgiven you. That was the entire purpose of coming in here," I deadpan. "It just didn't feel right," he says after a moment. "It's almost as if I knew that something was going to go wrong and you wouldn't be coming back alive."

Tobias

All I can think about is Tris. Where is she? What happened? Obviously she's not here. I only see Cara with her face badly bruised.

"Where is everyone?" Amar asks. That's when Cara comes up to us.

"Tris went into the weapons lab instead of Caleb. She survived the Death Serum and set off the Memory Serum, but….she was shot. Caleb went in there after the Death serum cleared out and saved Tris. The wound isn't that bad, since she was shot in the arm." Cara informs us.

"Oh thank God!" Christina says. "When can we go see her?"

"Right now if you like. Come on I'll show you where she's at."

Page Break OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Walking down the halls I can't keep the smile off my face. Tris, my Tris is only a few more steps away. Cara turns and opens the door to room 1046 (AN: Cheesey I know, but I couldn't help myself.) and walks in. Tris is there, lying on the bed sound asleep. There's a white bandage covering most of her arm. Caleb's already in the room when we enter.

"When she wakes up she can leave. Her arm is fine. She just happened to fall asleep because of the pain killers." He says

"That's good to know." Christina replies "I don't know what i'd do without my best friend."

Page Break OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

About an hour later everyone has left and it's just me and her. Me and my Tris. I'm sitting on the chair to the left of the bed while holding her hand. I turn to look at the time and when I look back, I'm staring into two pools of grey.

"Tobias.?" she says.

"Right here." I almost whisper

"Listen, I'm so sorry. I just coul.."

"No Tris, it's okay. You did the thing everyone expected you to do. No one's mad, especially not me." I interrupt

"I had just forgiven him too. What kind of sister would I be if I just gave him up for slaughter, Just like that? I'm just not that kind of person." she says

"I know. And I love you for it." I say smiling from ear to ear

"Love you too." she says "Now let's get out of here!"

Tris

A couple days after I get out of the hospital, Uriah dies. Man am I going to miss him. I also got news from Tobias that we're moving back into the city. I haven't seen it in forever. So many memories are there, both good and bad. But overall I'm psyched! Christina is thinking of moving back as well. I man of course! How could she live without her best friend!? How could I live without mine? Zeke's thinking of throwing a party in the old Dauntless compound in honor of Uriah. I also plan to take Tobias ziplining whether he likes it or not! I get he's afraid of heights but he doesn't know what he's missing out on.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN I DON'T own divergent. If I did, Tris would not have died and neither would have Uriah or Tori or Mr. and Mrs. Prior or….. you get the point.**

Chapter 2

Tobias

We're moving back into the city today. People have working for three months to get it back to being livable again. New houses have sprung up everywhere and the old Dauntless compound is has been cleaned up quite nicely. The Abnegation sector is almost completely finished and Tris says she wants to help rebuild it.

Right now we're packing our stuff.

"Tobias?" she says while still packing. "Yes, Tris?" I question right back.

"I've been thinking," she says while a small smile plays in her lips. "That we should live in one of the new houses beside the old Dauntless compound. Christina found this one and showed me some pictures and… "

"That's great 'cause it seems that I am one step ahead you." my smirk evident on my lips.

"What do you mean?" she asks, clearly confused.

"That house, ya know, the "house of your dreams" has already been purchased by a tall, muscular man, with a number for a name."

"You didn't."

"I believe I did so."

"Oh MY GOD! Tobias! See,this is the reason why I love you so much."

"Love you too." I say while bending down and planting a kiss on her forehead.

PAGE BREAK

Tris

I'm home. About to take the first step inside of the place where I'll probably live for the rest of my life. Tobias comes past me and unlocks it with a smile, obviously in a hurry to "show me my surprise" as he put it. He knows that I absolutely HATE surprises, but he ensures me that this is a good one,

When I walk inside I can barely believe it. In this room the walls are completely white but everything else is dark grey and a deep shade of red. Even the leather couch. The fireplace is wonderful with dark trimmed wood and what looks like marble surrounding it.

"I felt like spoiling you." He says obviously noticing my reaction. "Would you like to see our bedroom?"

I nod my head vigorously, afraid my voice will fail me.

Saying the bedroom was amazing is an understatement. In here everything is white with dark red finishings.

"You really didn't have to do all this." I say

"Only the best for the best in the world." he says and which makes me blush "Now how about we look at the kitchen? It's the only other thing I did."

The kitchen was fantastic as well. Granite countertops, fabulous fridge, great oven and stove, stainless steel sink.

"What do you think?" Tobias smiles at me

"I think I can possibly live here for a little while, maybe."

He pretends to be hurt. "Well we could always sell it and find somewhere else to go. Maybe to an apartment, but only until you realise that you have the best boyfriend ever and want to move back."

We both laugh at that.

"Now how about you say we eat some dinner at someplace special?"

"And where might that be?" I interrogate with a fake questioning look on my face.

"I may have gotten someone to bring us food to the chasm"

My face instantly lights up. The chasm is where we had our first kiss. "It's the perfect spot." I almost whisper with a small smile. "When are we going?"

"Tonight. At around 7ish or so. That means since Christina live just two houses away you might want to go over there to get ready. It's already 6."

I go up to him and kiss him full on the lips. I swear I'll never get tired of kissing him.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

**PS Thank you so much for reading my story! I was pretty sure no one would read it, let alone 94 views! DFTBA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait! But finally after the long wait…**_***Drumroll* **_**CHAPTER 3!**

**PS I don't own Divergent.**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Tris**

When I get to Christina's she's making dinner.

"Hey Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Foursaidthatwe'regoingouttoeattonightattheplacewherewehadourfirstkissandIwaswonderingifyoucouldhelpmegetready?" I ask unbelievably fast

"Sure, but calm down would you?

"Sorry I guess I'm just excited to be back."

"Anyway I think I have the perfect dress!" Christina squeals

She then leads me to her ginormous walk in closet. But hey, what do you expect. This is Christina after all.

"Chris, almost everything in here is black and pink. I'm not exactly sure that's my style."

"No, probably not. Buuuuuuuutttttt….. " she says while searching "This is!"

Before my eyes lays the most beautiful dress in history. It's a one-shoulder dark grey dress with a thick light grey ribbon around the middle. It ends just above my knees.

"Now that's a dress."

"Yep! Let's get you ready!"

After about thirty minutes of torture I'm finally ready and I must admit I do look pretty good. My hair is in some kind of braid going down the side of my head and is pinned. Christina also did the "looking noticeable" thing again.

"Four will probably pass out when he sees you in that thing."

"Yeah. I better get going, but thanks." I say while leaving

"Remember, come back any time!"

"Will do!"

When we get to the chasm there is a picnic blanket with about ten (A.N. I know, I know.) candles around it and a basket., with what I'm assuming is our meal.

"Oh, Tobias. It's beautiful."

"Only the best for the best."

My breath is absolutely taken away. Tobias starts to take out our meal and I see some Dauntless cake.

"Ooooohhhhhh. Dauntless cake!" I swear this man is the best.

"What else would I pack? There may be no more factions, but we're all still Dauntless at heart."

I have to say I absolutely agree. Becoming Dauntless was the best decision I ever made. Without it I would probably dead, having died in the attack on Abnegation. Some things are just meant to be I guess.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." I agree

"Now let's get this show on the road." he pulls out a bottle of champagne

"Fancy" I quirk my eyebrows

He lets out a loud laugh. "Well of course! Tris we've been over this! This is a fancy date. ONly the best for the best. Any of this ringing a bell?"

Now it's my turn to laugh. "Any other surprises on the fancy date?"

"Just one."

**Tobias**

"Any more surprises?" she aks

It's now or never Tobias. Just get on with it.

"Just one." I get down on one knee.

"Beatrice Prior, I have loved you since the first day I ever layed eyes on you. Call me cheesy, but I believe it was fate that brought us together and trust me, I wouldn't have it any other way." I get out the ring and say "Would you do me the favor in becoming my wife?"

"Oh, Tobias. Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes." I pick her up and spin her around

When we finally let go of each other I give her the ring.

"Tobias, it's perfect. It's all perfect. What did I ever do to deserve all this? she smiles

"I've already told you Tris! "

"Only the best for the best." we say while laughing

**I know it's short, but hey it's better than nothing! Plus I've been really busy fangirling because um MOCKINGJAY! also school. Anyway follow my insta reading_lifestyle. Me and my bestie have created it and that's about all. OH! Also I'll be hopefully updating every week and do you guys think I should do a question of the chapter? DFT**


End file.
